B-friends
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, yaoi. Aku jatuh cinta kepada sahabatku sendiri. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil dan selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya karena selain ia mempunyai kekasih, ia juga laki-laki sama sepertiku.


Genre: friendship, hurt, romance

Pairing: Yunjaeho (yaoi), slight Jaesu (genderswitch Junsu)

Rating: M

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini fiktif belaka, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dorama Jepang, tetapi saya lupa judulnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesamaan adegan.

Summary:

Aku jatuh cinta kepada sahabatku sendiri. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil dan selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya karena selain ia mempunyai kekasih, ia juga laki-laki sama sepertiku.

 **B-friends**

"Yunho, JJ sudah datang!" Kudengar ibuku berteriak dari bawah.

"Ya, Bu! Aku akan segera turun!" Aku masih sibuk mencari buku catatanku. Aku lupa di mana aku menyimpannya. Aha! Aku menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur. Setelah memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas, aku langsung meluncur ke bawah. Aku benar-benar meluncur di pegangan tangga.

Aku memang selalu berantakan. Kamarku sudah seperti kapal pecah. Aku selalu menaruh benda sembarangan. Aku terlalu malas untuk membereskannya. "Hai, Jae!"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di atas? Berdandan?" sindir sahabatku, Jaejoong. Ia tidak sepertiku yang berantakan. Ia selalu rapi menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Rumahku dan rumah Jaejoong bersebelahan. Bisa dikatakan kami berteman sejak dalam kandungan. Hahaha! Ia lahir dua hari lebih dulu daripada aku. Setiap tahun kami merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama.

Kami juga selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Kami benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Kami selalu bersama-sama ke mana pun, sampai pada suatu hari ia memiliki kekasih.

Jaejoong pertama kali mempunyai kekasih pada kelas 3 SMP. Sebetulnya ia sudah mulai menyukai anak perempuan saat SD, tetapi ia baru berani berpacaran pada kelas 3 SMP. Lulus SMP, ia putus dengan pacarnya karena mereka melanjutkan sekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Cinta monyet, putus saat beda sekolah.

Saat sahabatku itu mempunyai kekasih, aku merasa sedih. Mungkin aku merasa iri kepadanya. Ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih, sedangkan aku tidak. Ia memang lebih tampan dan ramah kepada gadis-gadis. Gadis mana yang tak akan tertarik dan meleleh oleh sikapnya? Sekarang kami duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Ia sudah mempunyai belasan mantan pacar, semuanya cantik dan populer.

Jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, aku belum pernah berpacaran. Aku memang tidak pandai bergaul dengan lawan jenis. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku alergi terhadap gadis-gadis, atau mungkin seleraku adalah wanita dewasa yang lebih tua dariku. Namun, ternyata bukan itu. Aku tidak tertarik kepada gadis-gadis karena aku menyukai sahabatku, Jaejoong.

Saat itu kami masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Aku melihatnya mencium kekasihnya. Aku tiba-tiba marah, darahku mendidih. Tidak seharusnya pelajar SMA melakukan hal itu. Ingin rasanya aku mendorong gadis itu menjauh dari JJ. Tunggu! Mengapa gadis itu yang ingin kudorong? Aku pun menyadari bahwa setiap JJ mempunyai kekasih, aku selalu membenci kekasihnya. Aku pun akhirnya sadar bahwa aku menyukai JJ. Perasaanku kepadanya lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat. Aku menyayanginya.

"Kau memakai parfum lebih banyak dari biasanya." Aku sangat hapal wangi tubuhnya, parfum apa yang biasa ia pakai.

"Hari ini aku akan meminta seorang gadis untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ia tersenyum gembira, membuat hatiku panas.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau baru putus kemarin dan sekarang sudah akan memacari gadis lain?" Aku selalu tahu kapan ia putus dan mendapat pacar baru. Aku hapal semua mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bersedih dan mengingat masa lalu. Aku harus terus memandang ke depan dan menikmati hidup," ujarnya santai.

"Apa kau menganggap gadis-gadis itu hanya sebagai mainan? Jika kau bosan, kau akan meninggalkan mereka," kataku sinis.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang tepat, Yunho. Suatu saat aku juga pasti akan menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang." Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh perkataanku.

"Kau masih SMA. Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menemukan orang yang tepat? Mungkin kau tidak akan menemukannya sekarang," lanjutku.

"Jika aku tidak mencari dari sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?" balasnya. Ia berjalan di depanku dengan semangat. "Sebaiknya kau juga mulai mencari. Kau sangat tampan dan populer. Seantero sekolah, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?"

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menyusulnya dan berjalan di sebelahnya. "Mereka mengenalku karena aku ketua OSIS."

"Peluangmu untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis lebih besar karena kau ketua OSIS," sambungnya. "Para gadis segan kepadamu karena sikapmu yang sangat dingin. Coba saja kau bersikap sedikit ramah kepada mereka. Mereka pasti akan langsung mengejar-ngejar dirimu."

Aku tak ingin orang lain mengejarku, Jae. Aku hanya ingin kau yang mengejarku. Ya, hanya kau.

"Apa sedikit pun kau tak pernah melirik wakilmu itu? Apa kau tak tahu bahwa ia menyukaimu?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyinggung wakilku di kepengurusan OSIS, Kim Yoojin.

"Apa?" Aku terlonjak kaget. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa wakilku itu menyukaiku. Aku tak pernah memperhatikan sikapnya kepadaku. Aku memang cuek kepada semua gadis. Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai sesama pengurus OSIS.

"Bukankah bagus jika kau mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuamu? Mereka berdua bersaing untuk menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta dan kemudian menikah." Jaejoong sangat mengenal keluargaku, sama seperti aku begitu mengenal keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong memasang-masangkanku dengan siapa pun. "Aku tidak harus mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuaku. Aku akan melukis takdirku sendiri."

Ia menatapku penuh curiga. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku mendorongnya menjauh. "Kau mengada-ada." Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku. Aku tak ingin ia melihat raut wajahku sekarang.

"Yunho-ya!" Ia berlari mengejarku. "Katakan kepadaku! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, bukan?"

.

.

.

Perasaanku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar di sekolah. Sahabatku akan 'menembak' seorang gadis hari ini. Siapa gadis itu? Gadis mana lagi yang ia incar?

Kelasku dan kelas Jaejoong berbeda. Saat istirahat aku bermaksud untuk datang ke kelasnya. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama. Namun, siswa yang lain menghalangi jalanku. Perhatian mereka tertuju ke lapangan sekolah. Mereka bersorak ramai. Ada apa gerangan?

Aku melihat Jaejoong sedang 'menembak' seorang gadis di lapangan. Hatiku terasa panas. Aku tidak rela. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong 'menembak' seorang gadis, aku tetap tak sanggup untuk menyaksikannya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menahan rasa sakit hati ini. Aku penasaran gadis mana kali ini.

Gadis itu tersipu malu di tengah lapangan. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Gadis itu cukup membuatku terkejut. Ia berbeda dari mantan-mantan kekasih Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Bukannya gadis itu tidak cantik, ia cantik, tetapi kecantikannya berbeda dengan selera Jaejoong selama ini. Mungkin ia lebih pantas disebut imut daripada cantik.

Selera Jaejoong selama ini adalah gadis cantik bak putri. Seorang putri yang anggun dan dikagumi banyak orang. Gadis pilihannya kali ini sama sekali tidak populer. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu.

Dengan malu-malu gadis itu menerima Jaejoong menjadi pacarnya. Oh, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, _playboy_ nomor satu di sekolah?

Aku tak bisa menyaksikannya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS. Di sana tidak akan ada yang berani membuat kegaduhan, apalagi jika aku sedang berada di sana.

.

.

.

Aku duduk menyendiri di ruang OSIS. Aku merasa sedih. Meskipun sudah sering kali, tetap saja sakit rasanya. Kali ini ia memilih gadis yang sama sekali berbeda. Aku tak tahu bahwa seleranya bisa berubah. Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah mulai serius?

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang OSIS. "Eh, Yunho! Aku tak tahu bahwa kau ada di sini." Ia adalah Kim Yoojin, wakil ketua OSIS. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku," kataku. Aku tak ingin membuat orang lain merasa tak nyaman oleh keberadaanku.

Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh JJ bahwa ia menyukaiku. Selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikannya. "Baiklah. Aku kemari untuk belajar. Pada jam istirahat lebih nyaman belajar di sini."

"Kau belajar pada jam istirahat?" tanyaku heran. Siswa juara umum seperti Shim Changmin saja tidak pernah belajar pada jam istirahat. Orang itu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin.

Ia tersipu malu. "Aku bukanlah siswa yang cemerlang. Jadi, aku harus belajar dengan giat." Bukan siswa yang cemerlang? Apa ia bercanda? Setidaknya ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar di sekolah. Apanya yang tidak cemerlang?

"Bukankah kau selalu mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Ya, memang, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya jika aku tak giat belajar. Aku tak seperti Changmin yang sudah jenius sejak lahir." Wajahnya tampak merona.

Sepertinya aku tak boleh lama-lama berduaan dengannya. Ini tidak baik. "Aku akan makan di kantin. Kau bisa belajar dengan tenang di sini." Aku pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Ia pergi berkencan dengan pacar barunya. Selalu begitu, ia selalu melupakanku jika ia sedang bersama pacarnya. Aku cemburu.

Patah hati, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku senang saat kemarin ia putus dari pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Belum lama aku merasakan kesenangan itu, ia sudah mematahkan hatiku lagi, apalagi kali ini pacarnya tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa yang ia lihat dari gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa ia tertarik kepada gadis itu? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tampan. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu. Sayangnya ia tak ingin memiliki kekasih yang tampan.

Menjelang waktu makan malam ia baru pulang. Aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku. Ia berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya sambil bersenandung. Ia tampak senang sekali.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam aku langsung pergi ke kamarku. Aku harus mengerjakan PR. Saat aku sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela kamarku.

Aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Jaejoong. Ia sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Ia melompat dari balkon kamarnya ke atap rumahku dan masuk ke kamarku melalui jendelaku. Aku pun membuka jendela kamarku untuknya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali membuka jendelamu?" Ia menjatuhkan diri di lantai kamarku.

Aku sedang malas berbicara dengannya. Aku marah. "Aku sedang mengerjakan PR. Kau mengganggu saja."

"Mengapa kau ketus begitu kepadaku?" protesnya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, memperhatikanku yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Ia membuatku gugup.

Ia mengintip buku PR matematikaku. "Ah, ini mudah sekali!" komentarnya.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Aku memang tak sepintar dirinya dalam pelajaran eksak. Aku lebih menyukai ilmu sosial. "Kau merusak moodku." Aku menutup bukuku.

"Bukankah moodmu sudah buruk sebelum aku datang?" Ia membuka-buka buku catatanku. "Aku pinjam buku catatanmu ya!" Seenaknya saja ia berbuat seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mencatat pasti karena kau memikirkan pacarmu," sindirku.

"Oh, kau marah karena itu?" Ia menyimpulkan.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah karena hal itu?" Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu setiap aku memiliki pacar baru." Aku tak tahu bahwa ia menyadari hal itu. "Apa kau iri kepadaku?"

"Untuk apa aku iri kepadamu? Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun jika kumau." Aku meninggikan nada bicaraku.

"Lalu mengapa kau marah?" Ia menatapku dengan serius.

Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Aku tak mungkin mengakui bahwa aku cemburu kepada pacarnya. "Aku tak suka kau tak menghiraukanku. Kau lebih memilih pacarmu daripada aku, sahabatmu sejak kecil."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal itu. "Yunho, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku." Ia menepuk bahuku. "Kau memiliki tempat yang istimewa dalam hidupku. Aku akan lebih memilih persahabatan kita daripada kekasihku. Jika kita menyukai perempuan yang sama, aku akan merelakannya untukmu."

Tidak, bukan itu. Aku tidak menyukai pacarnya. Ialah yang kusukai. "Apa kau benar-benar rela untuk meninggalkan kekasihmu demi diriku?"

Ia mengangguk. Aku tahu ia merasa ragu.

"Meskipun kau sangat mencintainya? Meskipun ia adalah orang yang tepat, yang selama ini kau cari?" Aku terus mencecarnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Junsu?" Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Oh, ternyata pacar barunya bernama Junsu.

"Tidak," jawabku tegas.

Ia terlihat lega. "Syukurlah! Kupikir kau menyukainya."

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya? Ia berbeda dengan mantan-mantan pacarmu sebelumnya." Aku merasa cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku bosan berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis populer bak putri. Mereka sangat posesif dan manja. Aku kadang dibuat stres oleh mereka," katanya. "Junsu berbeda. Ia adalah gadis polos nan ceria. Ia bisa membuatku tertawa sepanjang waktu. Hahaha!"

Aku menatapnya. Jadi, ia menginginkan seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya, membuatnya tertawa? "Jae, maafkan aku! Tak seharusnya aku marah kepadamu. Aku hanya terkejut kau memutuskan untuk mempunyai pacar baru, yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maukah kau memaafkanku, hmm?"

Ia menyampirkan lengannya di bahuku. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga harus meminta maaf kepadamu karena selama ini mungkin sering tidak menghiraukanmu. Percayalah bahwa kau adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu."

Aku tersenyum. Seketika kemarahanku lenyap. Aku tak bisa benar-benar marah kepadanya. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain _Play Station?_ Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama." Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat menegang. Aku menyodorkan _joystick_ kepadanya.

"Ah, ide yang bagus! Terakhir kali kita bermain mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Ia tampak antusias menerima ajakanku. "Aku tak akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menang sekali pun."

"Jangan sombong, Jae!" Aku menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri. "Apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang dipecundangi terakhir kali?"

"Ah, kau banyak bicara! Ayo kita buktikan!" Ia pura-pura tidak ingat kekalahannya sebulan yang lalu.

Aku tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bersenang-senang melakukan hal yang kami sukai.

.

.

.

Kami bermain sampai larut malam. Ia menginap di kamarku. Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Tak seperti Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Kehadirannya mengusik ketenanganku.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia tampak tidur dengan damai. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya. Aku penasaran ingin melakukannya. Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan aku ingin ciuman pertamaku kulakukan dengannya.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa menciumnya saat ia terbangun. Mungkin sekarang adalah kesempatanku satu-satunya.

Aku berpikir. Apakah aku harus melakukannya? Bagaimana jika ia terbangun saat aku menciumnya? Ia akan membenciku selamanya dan persahabatan kami yang sudah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun akan berakhir begitu saja. Aku tak ingin ia membenciku. Rasanya akan lebih sakit daripada melihatnya bersama orang lain. Aku lebih memilih ia bahagia bersama orang lain daripada ia membenciku. Biarlah kupendam perasaan ini sendiri. Ia tak boleh tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku mengalami pergolakan batin. Sisi liarku ingin aku menciumnya. Keinginan itu sangat kuat, apalagi aku melihat bajunya sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan perutnya yang kencang. Aku bernafsu melihatnya berbaring di sampingku.

Mungkin ia tidak akan terbangun jika aku hanya mengecupnya sekilas. Aku akan berpura-pura tidur setelahnya.

Aku sangat gugup. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku. Sebelum aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, aku harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak terbangun. Aku harus berhati-hati.

Cup! Aku berhasil mengecupnya. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku merasa tidak puas. Bibir kami hanya bersentuhan selama satu detik. Aku ingin menciumnya lebih lama. Yang pertama sudah berhasil. Mungkin yang berikutnya juga akan berhasil.

Aku kembali memastikan bahwa ia tertidur nyenyak. Setelah aku benar-benar yakin, aku pun kembali menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Kali ini aku tak langsung menarik diri. Aku mengisap bibirnya, melumatnya. Bibirnya terasa nikmat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

"Hmm..." Ia melenguh dalam tidurnya. Langsung saja kutarik bibirku dari bibirnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Semoga saja ia tidak mengetahui apa yang telah kulakukan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sesuatu pada bagian bawah tubuhku. Mencium JJ membuat libidoku bangkit. Batangku tegang. Aku harus membereskannya.

Aku pun membuka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya diriku. Aku melihat JJ sedang asyik mengisap batangku. Aku tidak mengenakan celana. Pantas saja rasanya enak. "Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja mengisap batangku.

Aku mendesah. Rasanya nikmat sekali. "Jae, terus! Ah, Jae! Enak sekali."

Ia mengisap semakin kuat. Aku membuka kakiku semakin lebar. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, seirama dengan isapannya. Ia terus mengisap batangku sampai aku menyemburkan spermaku di dalam mulutnya.

"Jae, maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa menahannya untuk keluar." Aku membantunya untuk mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan oleh air maniku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kau mengeluarkan spermamu di dalam mulutku." Ia tidak terlihat merasa jijik.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu, Jae?" tanyaku.

"Kulihat kau menegang. Rasanya pasti tersiksa. Jadi, aku membantumu," ujarnya santai.

Aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya. "Akan tetapi, itu menjijikan, Jae."

Ia tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang melakukannya."

Kata-katanya mengejutkanku. Bukankah ia menyukai perempuan? Mengapa ia merasa senang mengisap barang lelaki?

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak kepadaku, Yunho." Ia menarik batangku dan meremas-remasnya. "Punyamu besar. Mulutku terasa penuh. Benda sebesar ini pasti bisa memuaskan siapa pun."

Aku mendesah. Batangku kembali menegang karena perlakuannya.

Sambil terus meremas-remas batangku, ia menurunkan celananya. Ia juga meremas batangnya dengan tangan satunya.

"Apa kau ingin aku juga mengoralmu?" Aku menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu." Ia memperkuat remasannya. "Yunho, apa kau ingin mencoba seks anal?"

"Apa?" Aku terlonjak.

"Jangan khawatir! Kali ini biar aku saja yang ditusuk," katanya tenang. Bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu?

"Rasanya pasti sakit." Aku tidak tega membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Demi kau, aku rela merasakan sakit." Ia tersenyum.

Aku tak pernah berangan-angan untuk melakukan hal ini dengannya. Sayang sekali jika aku menolaknya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku yakin." Ia berjalan mendekati dinding. Kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada dinding. "Ayo lakukan, Yunho! Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran."

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Perlahan aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku memandangi pantatnya yang mulus.

"Ayo, cepat! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia terus memprovokasiku.

Aku meremas pantatnya. Aku bisa melihat lubang masuknya. Perlahan aku mengarahkan batangku ke sana. "Jae, maafkan aku!"

"Yunho, bangun! Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Sialan!

Ia terlihat panik. "Ayo cepat mandi! Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Ia menarikku untuk bangun. Ia kemudian mendorongku ke kamar mandi. "Kita harus cepat-cepat!" Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tunggu! Mengapa ia berada di dalam kamar mandi bersamaku?

Aku sangat syok saat ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di hadapanku. Mimpiku kembali terngiang-ngiang.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam saja? Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah jika tidak cepat. Apa aku perlu membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu?" Tanpa izin, ia membuka pakaianku, menelanjangiku.

Ia mandi di hadapanku, menyabuni tubuhnya. Aku bahkan merasa cemburu pada sabun mandi.

Selesai membilas tubuhnya, ia membantuku menggosok punggungku. "Kau lamban sekali. Sepertinya nyawamu belum sepenuhnya terkumpul." Ia memandikanku.

.

.

.

Kami berlari menuju halte bis. Jangan sampai kami ketinggalan bis. Jika kami sampai ketinggalan, kami harus menunggu bis berikutnya satu jam lagi. Saat itu jam pelajaran pertama sudah lewat.

Kami berhasil naik bis. Kami duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Akhirnya, kita berhasil juga!" Ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku lapar," kataku. Kami tidak sempat untuk sarapan.

"Sesampainya di sekolah, kita mampir ke kantin terlebih dahulu." Ia bersandar pada sandaran jok.

Aku tak bisa melupakan mimpiku semalam. Aku juga menciumnya tadi malam dan tadi kami mandi bersama. Aku tak bisa memandangnya dengan cara yang sama lagi.

"Apa kau tahu, Yunho? Semalam mimpiku aneh sekali." Ia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu.

Aku merasa cemas. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan mimpi? Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Ia kemudian tertawa. "Yang benar saja, di dalam mimpi kau menciumku." Ia memandang ke arahku. "Tepat di bibir." Ia menunjuk bibirnya.

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Jangan-jangan ia sadar saat aku menciumnya. "Mimpi macam apa itu? Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu."

"Hmm, benar juga." Ia mengangguk. "Rasanya aku ingin tertawa memikirkan hal itu." Ia kembali tertawa.

Aku merasa sangat khawatir. Ia tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku memang melakukannya. Aku memang menciumnya. Jika ia tahu, ia pasti akan merasa jijik dan menjauhiku. "Sudah, jangan diingat-ingat! Hal itu terdengar sangat aneh."

Ia masih tertawa. "Tapi itu lucu sekali. Kau menciumku sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan. Aku saja tak pernah mencium pacarku seperti itu."

Aku merasa sedih ia menertawakan hal itu. Bagiku ciuman kami sangat berkesan dan akan terus kukenang. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di sekolah tepat waktu. Untung saja kami tidak terlambat. Reputasiku sebagai ketua OSIS akan jatuh jika aku sampai terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas. Aku terus membayangkan Jaejoong, ciuman kami, mimpiku semalam, dan aktivitas kami mandi bersama. Masih terbayang-bayang sentuhannya di kulitku saat ia menyabuni tubuhku.

Aku lupa bahwa JJ punya pacar baru. Gadis itu mengganggu kebersamaan kami saja.

"Jaejae!" Gadis itu berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Jaejoong. Ia norak sekali.

"Junchan!" Jaejoong berlari menghampiri pacarnya itu. Mereka berdua pasangan yang norak. Sejak kapan sahabatku itu bersikap norak seperti itu? Gadis itu benar-benar mengubahnya. Aku tak suka.

"Jaejae, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan cerianya. Ia mengangkat kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ah, senangnya! Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya, Junchan?" Jaejoong terlihat senang sekali melihat kotak bekal itu. Reaksinya berlebihan. Ia seperti tidak pernah makan bekal saja. "Tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun, sehingga aku tak sempat untuk sarapan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari tempat untuk makan!" Junsu memegang tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berlalu pergi sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka seperti anak kecil.

Selalu begitu, Jaejoong akan meninggalkanku, pergi bersama pacarnya. Sampai kapan aku harus melihatnya bersama orang lain? Ini menyakiti hatiku. Sampai kapan aku bisa tahan?

"Eh, tunggu! Yunho juga tidak sarapan." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Bisakah kita mengajaknya makan juga? Kasihan ia kelaparan. Nanti tubuhnya akan memendek jika ia tidak makan."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa memendek jika tidak makan." Gadis itu sangat polos. Astaga!

Jaejoong menoyor kepala Junsu pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin orang bisa memendek hanya karena tidak makan?"

Gadis itu cemberut. "Kau jahat, Jaejae! Kau mendorong kepalaku."

Jaejoong langsung mengusap kepala Junsu. "Maafkan aku, Sayang! Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Apa sekarang sudah tidak sakit?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah!" balas Jaejoong. "Jadi, bolehkah Yunho ikut makan bersama kita?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Makanan yang kubawa cukup banyak. Akan tetapi, memangnya tidak apa-apa jika ia ikut dengan kita?" Ia memelankan suaranya. Ia pikir aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong memegang dagunya. Ia tampak berpikir. "Bukankah kau sekelas dengan Yoojin? Kau bisa mengajaknya juga kan?"

Junsu mengangguk dengan imutnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya."

.

.

.

Aku, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoojin makan bekal Junsu di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Junsu membawa kotak makan berukuran besar yang berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Jaejae, cobalah yang ini!" Junsu menyuapi Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat hatiku panas. "Aku membentuk makanannya menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang lucu."

"Hmm, rasanya enak sekali." Reaksi Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan. Masakan ibunya saja lebih enak daripada ini.

"Aku membentuk nasi menjadi bentuk beruang. Lucu sekali, bukan?" Junsu memamerkan hasil karyanya kepada Jaejoong, nasi berbentuk beruang.

Jaejoong melirik ke arahku. "Yun, lihat! Nasinya mirip seperti dirimu." Ia menyeringai.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman bersama mereka. Aku tidak punya selera makan. Aku merasa mual melihat interaksi Jaejoong dengan pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku teringat akan masa kecilku bersama Jaejoong. Saat kami masih SD, kami bermain hujan-hujanan sepulang sekolah. Sampai di rumah, kami dimarahi oleh orang tua kami. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat indah.

"Jae, sudah lama kita tidak bermain hujan-hujanan sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sambil hujan-hujanan?" Aku berharap Jaejoong mau menerima ajakanku.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Jaejoong tampak tertarik oleh ajakanku. "Akan tetapi, aku harus mengantar Junsu pulang. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Ia lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada aku. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak ingin jatuh sakit karena hujan-hujanan."

"Maafkan aku, Yunho!" Ia terlihat merasa bersalah. "Mungkin lain kali."

Aku memaksakan senyumanku. "Pergilah! Jangan sampai kekasihmu terlalu lama menunggu!" Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan perasaan terluka.

Ia balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yunho! Terima kasih atas dukunganmu."

Aku menepuk bahunya. "Pergilah!"

Ia berlari di koridor sekolah. Ia tampak gembira berlari untuk menemui kekasihnya. Ia semakin terasa jauh saja.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya bersama kekasihnya. Mereka berdua menggunakan satu payung berdua, terlihat sangat romantis. Mereka adalah pasangan yang suka bercanda. Jaejoong mendorong gadis itu dan gadis itu kemudian balas mendorongnya, kemudian mereka tertawa.

Aku merasa cemburu, sangat cemburu. Mengapa bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa?

Gadis itu berbeda dari mantan-mantan pacar Jaejoong terdahulu. Ia bisa memberikan keceriaan kepada Jaejoong. Ia lebih berbahaya daripada mantan-mantan Jaejoong yang lain. Mantan-mantan Jaejoong yang lain memang luar biasa cantik dan terlihat seperti model, tetapi mereka membosankan. Walaupun Junsu tidak secantik yang lainnya, ia bisa memberikan keceriaan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak akan cepat bosan bersamanya. Kalau begini, kapan mereka akan putus? Aku takut tipe perempuan seperti Junsulah yang selama ini Jaejoong cari.

Aku berjalan di bawah hujan. Aku tidak peduli bahwa seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup. Aku tak perlu khawatir dengan buku-bukuku karena tasku terbuat dari bahan anti air.

"Hey!" Seseorang menepuk punggungku dengan keras.

Aku terlonjak kaget. Aku sampai hampir terjatuh.

"Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan sendirian?" Jaejoong terlihat basah kuyup sepertiku.

Aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya. "Bukankah kau harus mengantar pacarmu pulang?"

"Ia pulang naik bis. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Ia masih tersenyum.

Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya diriku. "Mengapa kau tidak pulang naik bis juga bersamanya?"

"Rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumah kita," jawabnya. "Sepertinya hujan turun semakin deras, bagaimana jika kita berlomba-lomba untuk sampai di rumah?"

Senyumku terkembang. "Ayo! Aku pasti yang akan menang karena kakiku lebih panjang daripada kakimu."

"Eits! Belum tentu." Ia mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Susah payah aku bangkit dari kubangan air. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi genangan air menghambatku.

Ia berlari dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. "Yunho, ayo kejar aku!"

Aku semakin bersemangat untuk mengejarnya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa seperti ini. Kuharap kami akan bisa terus seperti ini selamanya. "Kau mendorongku. Awas saja, aku akan membalasmu!" Aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk berlari mengejarnya.

Ia berlari sambil tertawa. Ia terlihat sangat gembira. Tawanya terlihat sangat lepas, lebih lepas daripada saat ia bersama pacarnya tadi.

Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Aku bisa membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya terhibur.

Aku berlari semakin kencang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menggapainya karena ia sudah tampak kelelahan berlari. Aku menarik tas punggungnya. "Kena kau!"

Ia tertawa semakin keras. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapanku.

Aku menarik tasnya sekuat tenaga. Aku tak akan melepaskannya.

Ia berhenti melakukan perlawanan saat aku menariknya dengan kencang, sehingga kami berdua jatuh tersungkur di atas genangan air. Ia masih saja tertawa.

Wajahku terjerembab ke dalam genangan air, sehingga air sempet tertelan olehku. Aku terbatuk sambil terduduk di atas genangan air.

Ia tertawa semakin keras. Ia menertawakanku. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Aku cemberut.

Ia memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia tertawa sampai berguling-guling di genangan air. "Kau terlihat mengenaskan, Yunho."

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga sama mengenaskan sepertiku." Aku mencipratkan air ke arahnya.

Ia membalasku. Ia kemudian bangun dan kembali berlari. Ia terus saja tertawa.

Aku kembali mengejarnya dan menyiramnya dengan air. Kami tertawa bersama. Pada akhirnya kami tidak berlomba untuk lebih dahulu sampai di rumah, tetapi perang air.

Rasanya menyenangkan melakukan hal seperti ini dengannya. Mungkin di mata orang lain kami terlihat sangat konyol dan seperti anak kecil. Namun, beginilah hubungan kami.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan, kami dimarahi oleh ibu kami. Ibuku bahkan menyiram kami dengan seember air di halaman rumah.

Aku tak mendengar ocehan ibuku. Yang penting aku merasa senang saat ini. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku baru membersihkan lantai rumah. Kau mandi saja di tempat Yunho." Ibu Jaejoong berkata. "Setelah kering kau baru boleh pulang." Ia bertolak pinggang. "Kalian ini hujan-hujanan seperti anak kecil saja."

Jaejoong terkekeh saat ibunya mengomel. Ia kemudian berbisik kepadaku. "Rasanya menyenangkan juga membuat ibu kita kesal."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mandi di kamar mandiku lagi, tetapi kali ini kami mandi bergantian. Ia mandi setelah aku selesai mandi.

Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandiku. Ia hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku sambil menggosokkan handuk ke kecil ke rambutnya. "Yun, aku pinjam bajumu."

"Bajuku tidak akan muat di tubuhmu," kataku. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh bagian atasnya. Aku harus menahan air liurku jangan sampai menetes.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak mau meminjamkannya. Aku tak usah berpakaian." Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurku.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. Aku berpura-pura membaca buku.

"Ehem, rajin sekali kau." Ia terkekeh.

Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita sudah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan."

Ia berjalan ke arahku, membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. "Apa kau ingin terlihat keren di depanku, huh?" Ia membalikkan buku di tanganku. "Kau keren sekali bisa membaca buku secara terbalik." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Betapa malunya diriku. Ia menertawakanku lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Aku mengambil pakaianku yang sudah tidak muat di tubuhku. "Pakai ini! Nanti kau kedinginan dan terkena flu." Aku melemparkan pakaianku ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku malas berpakaian!" Ia bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini masih sore. Apa kau akan tidur?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengantuk. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena terkena air hujan. Bangunkan aku jika makan malam sudah siap!" Ia tetap memejamkan matanya.

Aku takut tak bisa menahan diriku seperti tadi malam jika berduaan bersamanya di kamar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku harus terus menahan diri, menahan rasa sakit di hatiku setiap aku melihatnya bersama kekasihnya. Aku harus kuat. Selama ini juga aku bisa melaluinya. Aku memilih untuk menghindari melihat mereka berinteraksi. Lebih baik aku menyendiri.

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Lebih baik aku memusatkan perhatianku untuk belajar, menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian, sambil menata hatiku.

"Eh, kau ternyata di sini juga, Yunho." Yoojin juga ternyata ada di sini.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah biasanya kau belajar di ruang OSIS?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Ia duduk di dekatku. "Itu adalah ruangan untuk berorganisasi. Tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan itu untuk belajar, untuk kepentingan pribadiku."

Aku tidak membalas lagi perkataannya. Perhatianku tertuju pada buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Sebentar lagi kepengurusan kita akan berakhir." Ia mengangkat topik untuk dibicarakan.

Aku mengangguk. "Setelah itu kita bisa fokus untuk menyiapkan diri untuk mengadapi ujian."

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke perguruan tinggi. Aku akan mengambil jurusan hukum. Aku ingin menjadi seorang jaksa." Aku teringat akan Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya setelah lulus SMA. Apakah kami akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda? Apakah kami akan berpisah?

"Oh." Dari nada bicaranya Yoojin tampak kecewa karena aku tidak balik bertanya kepadanya mengenai rencananya setelah lulus SMA.

.

.

.

"Jae, apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA?" tanyaku serius. Saat ini kami sedang naik bis menuju sekolah.

"Aku akan mulai meniti karirku sebagai seorang musisi." Ia terlihat antusias saat mengatakannya. Sejak dulu ia memang senang bermain musik dan sudah menciptakan banyak lagu.

Aku senang jika ia bisa menggapai impiannya, menempuh jalan yang ia sukai. Namun, aku juga merasa sedih karena itu artinya kami akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Kami akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda untuk pertama kalinya. Kami akan semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Tak kusangka bahwa hubungan Jaejoong dan Junsu akan bertahan lebih lama dari yang kukira. Biasanya Jaejoong berhubungan dengan seorang gadis paling lama tiga bulan. Sekarang hubungan mereka sudah menginjak bulan kelima. Jaejoong tampak sangat bahagia menjalani hubungan dengan pacarnya itu. Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil. Mereka suka bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan sekolah, saling mendorong, saling mengejek, setelah itu mereka akan tertawa bersama. Hatiku terasa sakit setiap memikirkan hubungan mereka.

Aku menyerah. Mungkin memang Junsulah yang dimaksud Jaejoong sebagai perempuan yang tepat, yang ia cari. Aku harus ikut berbahagia jika sahabatku, orang yang sangat kusayangi, hidup bahagia. Ya, aku juga harus berbahagia. Meskipun sangat berat bagiku, aku harus menerimanya dengan hati lapang. Jaejoong normal. Aku tak mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti Junsu.

Setelah melepaskan jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS, aku memfokuskan diri pada persiapan ujian. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu belajar di perpustakaan. Kadang-kadang aku bertemu Yoojin di sana dan kami pun belajar bersama, tidak lebih.

Yoojin berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tidak boleh memberikan perhatianku kepadanya, meski sedikit. Aku tak ingin ia berharap sedikit pun. Ia akan terluka jika mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis.

Yoojin sangat cantik dan baik. Ia layak untuk mendapatkan pria normal yang bisa mencintainya, yang akan menghormati dan memujanya.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau ke mana saja selama ini? Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jaejoong muncul di ambang pintu kamarku. Ia terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan kemeja warna putih dan celana jins hitam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya.

"Aku harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ujian semakin dekat." Aku memasang wajah serius. Aku merasa senang melihatnya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya. Namun, aku harus menahan diri. Aku harus membiasakan diri untuk sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku harus mengubur perasaanku kepadanya. Perasaan cintaku kepadanya hanya akan membuat kami menderita.

"Kau sombong sekarang." Ia masuk ke kamarku. "Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat lagi sekarang?" Raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan.

Aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya bersedih. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu. Kau adalah sahabatku, bahkan kau lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagiku. Maaf jika kau merasa bahwa aku bersikap sombong kepadamu."

Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia menepuk bahuku. "Aku mengerti posisimu. Selain harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan, kau juga harus menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku merasa lega karena ia tidak marah kepadaku. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar, tampan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya lagi. "Kau sudah belajar dengan tekun selama beberapa bulan ke belakang, bagaimana jika kau bersantai sebentar? Besok adalah hari Minggu. Bagaimana jika kita pergi memancing di danau?"

Hatiku bahagia. Ia mengajakku pergi berdua. Kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, mungkin yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kami menempuh jalan kami masing-masing.

"Aku akan meminta Junsu untuk mengajak Yoojin juga," lanjutnya. "Ia sangat menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau sedikit memberikan perhatianmu kepadanya?"

Senyum di wajahku tiba-tiba lenyap. Kami tidak akan pergi berdua. Ia juga mengajak kekasihnya. Lebih parahnya lagi ia berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Yoojin. Hatiku mendidih. Tidak apa jika ia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Tidak apa jika ia mencintai orang lain. Akan tetapi, mengapa ia ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang lain? Aku merasa sakit hati.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut, bukan?" Senyuman terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Walaupun aku merasa sakit hati, aku tak ingin senyuman itu hilang dari wajahnya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Meskipun aku menerima ajakannya untuk 'kencan ganda', bukan berarti aku akan bersedia dijodohkan dengan Yoojin. Aku menerima ajakannya besok karena aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hati Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman pergi bersama mereka bertiga. Seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Junsu mencandai satu sama lain. Selain itu, mereka juga menggodaku dan Yoojin. Mereka benar-benar ingin aku berpacaran dengan Yoojin. Yoojin terlihat malu-malu saat mereka menggoda kami.

"Jaejae!" Suara Junsu melengking seperti lumba-lumba.

"Junchan!" Jaejoong bersikap konyol demi kekasihnya. Mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Mereka sangat serasi, bukan? Mereka berdua tampak bahagia." Yoojin duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tidak merespon. Aku tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Sampai detik ini aku belum benar-benar rela Jaejoong berhubungan dengan Junsu. Melihat mereka bersama membuat hatiku terluka.

Aku berdiri. Aku ingin menghindari Yoojin. "Jae, bukankah kita harus memancing?"

"Oh, benar juga!" Jaejoong berlari ke arahku. "Junchan, kau dan Yoojin bersiap-siap untuk memasak ya!"

.

.

.

Aku dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan sambil memegang alat pancing. Rasanya damai sekali. Duduk berdua dengannya seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang, meskipun kami tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang kudengar.

Sudah setengah jam kami duduk sambil memegang alat pancing, tetapi tak satu pun ikan yang memakan umpan kami. "Sampai sore pun sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapatkan ikan satu pun."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sabarlah! Memancing ikan memang memerlukan kesabaran."

"Aku sudah lapar. Aku sudah ingin memakan ikan." Ia membuka bajunya, juga celananya. "Danaunya dangkal dan jernih. Lebih baik kita tangkap ikannya secara langsung."

Aku hanya bisa menelan air liurku melihat tubuhnya. Otot-otot perutnya benar-benar menggoda. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Dadanya juga sangat kencang. Ia terlihat sangat indah. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa berenang? Apa kau tidak takut tenggelam?"

Ia terkekeh. "Danaunya dangkal. Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kita bisa melihat ikannya dengan jelas. Akan lebih mudah jika kita menangkapnya dengan tangan." Ia melompat ke danau. Tubuhnya kini basah kuyup. "Benar kan danau ini dangkal?" Air danau hanya sebatas pinggangnya. "Ayo, kau juga harus turun dan membantuku menangkap ikan! Kita harus bekerja sama. Aku yang akan memerangkapnya dan kau yang menangkapnya."

Aku pun membuka pakaianku dan turun ke danau. Kami berusaha untuk menangkap ikan.

"Yunho, ke sebelah sana! Ikannya berlari ke arah sana." Ia tampak sangat antusias.

"Berenang, bukan berlari." Aku pun tertawa.

"Ya, apa pun itu, kejar ikannya!" Ia sangat cerewet.

Aku mengejar ikan sambil tertawa. Berjalan di dalam air terasa berat. Akan tetapi, melakukan hal ini bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat menikmati momen kebersamaan kami.

Aku mengguyurkan air ke arahnya. Ini menyenangkan sekali.

"Hey, mengapa kau membiarkan ikan itu lepas?" Ia terlihat kesal.

Aku tertawa. Aku terus mengguyurkan air ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya kau menangkap ikan, bukan mencipratkan air ke arahku." Ia balas mencipratkan air ke arahku.

Aku tertawa riang. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Awas kau, Yunho!" Ia melompat ke arahku, mendorongku ke dalam air. Kami bergulat di dalam air.

Aku teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelam. Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam air.

Ia terbatuk dan kesulitan bernafas. Ia tidak bisa berenang dan menyelam karena ia kesulitan untuk mengatur nafas di dalam air.

Aku segera menghampirinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jae?"

Tubuhnya lemas. Jika tidak kupegangi, sepertinya ia akan terjatuh. Banyak air masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Aku memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku takut ia tenggelam dan kemudian kehabisan nafas.

Ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. "Lihatlah dirimu! Wajahmu memucat. Apa kau takut aku mati tenggelam?" Ia menertawakanku. Dasar Jaejoong! Ia malah menertawakanku yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku merasa lega karena ia baik-baik saja. Aku terus memandang wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa sadar aku tiba-tiba menciumnya. Aku menciumnya dalam. Aku mencurahkan rasa legaku karena ia baik-baik saja melalui ciumanku.

Tubuhnya membeku. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu syok karena aku menciumnya.


End file.
